


Pouring Moonlight

by The_Shy_One



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Arguing, Banishment, Canon-Typical Violence, Magic, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: The night was calm with the moon full and high in the sky. However what would happen on this night would change the four high elves lives and the course of history of Xadia.





	Pouring Moonlight

The night sky was clear of clouds, letting the full moon that was high in the sky to give a gentle glow to the land that surrounded the castle. He could also see the stars blinking in the night sky, giving extra strength to his arcanum. The soft glow of the moonlight made the gardens that he could see radiate with colour that he had never seen before. There was also magic coming from everything that had a connection to their Primal Sources that Aaravos hasn’t seen for quite some time

 

He watched from the edge of a balcony, seeing the guards patrolling around the perimeter. He caught bits and pieces of the conversations they had when passing by, the soft breeze carrying it along. When returning his gaze back to the moon, Aaravos couldn’t help admire the beauty of it all.

 

It was the most perfect night that anyone in Xadia could ever ask for.

 

He turned away the edge of the balcony, returning back into his room. The soft glow from the moon also reached his room. While not reaching every part of it, it still created a beautiful picture of the soft, white light guiding a path towards the door and the dark shadows trying swallow up anyone who dare stray from that path. Aaravos wished he could have a painting of it, to never forget such a sight.

 

As he exited the room, he heard the murmuring coming from down the hall. As he walked closer and closer to the source of it there was something inside him that was cautious to get any closer. Aaravos took a moment to listen to this reaction before casting it to the back of his mind.

 

There was no need to feel this way. He was among friends tonight.

 

The moment he stepped through the doorway, the murmuring stopped. At this odd reaction to him, he stopped a short distance away from them. They looked towards him with distrust and fear on their faces that he had never seen before. The same cautious feeling from a few moments earlier returned, doubling in how much he should worry.

 

“Why have we gathered tonight?” Aaravos asked, hoping that would break whatever was causing this situation. It did nothing as they continued to stare at him with the same two emotions.

 

“We have gathered about you Aaravos.” Runaan said, taking a step towards him. The moonshadow elf skin glowed underneath the moonlight. Almost like he was keeping himself flickering between forms that only the Moonshadow elves took during the full moon. “You’ve committed a terrible crime of teaching a human how to use magic.”

 

Ah, it suddenly made sense. Even though he thought it would have taken them a bit longer before figuring out what happened, Aaravos knew this moment had been coming the moment he had gotten the attention of a curious and determined human. “Ah, I see you finally caught onto me. What shall you be doing with me since I gave the humans a boost in power?”

 

“This is not a game Aaravos.” Runaan said harshly. He moved towards Aaravos, his skill as an assassin showing through his burst of emotion. Aaravos just moved closer to the doorway, making the Moonshadow elf stop n his tracks. A smile made its way to his face, knowing he had something to keep them from out right attack him.

 

At least for the moment

 

“I know Runaan. And yet I can’t help, but wonder what torturous way you’ll try to contain me. I do hope you remember what I can do.” He said, holding up his hands. He could see the faint white glow coming from his face that only happened when he reached for his arcanum.

 

At this, Janai stepped forward as well. Aaravos saw her pulling her blade from the rune protected sheath, the soft orange glow bring colour to the moonlit room. “We do remember. That’s why we’re all here to do what needs to be done. You know that giving a human access to magic will lead to them fighting against us so needlessly.”

 

“And yet they will try to rise up against you with or without magic. They grow tired of being under all of us, wanting and yearning the magic that we posse. I just wanted to see what one human would do with a bit of knowledge of how to use magic, to see if they could teach it to the other humans. To know for certain if they would use such power against us.”

 

“Aaravos, your curiosity has endangered all of us. Humans cannot be trusted with such power. The damage they with only the bare elements is enough to keep them away from magic.” Janai said, her voice raising. Her blade was out of its sheath now, held in a way that was ready in a moment’s notice if he tried to do anything considered rash. “The one you taught has created something far worse than any of us could have ever done.”

 

“And what would that be Janai?”

 

“ _The human mage,_ ” She said with so much venom in her voice that he was surprised she hasn’t poisoned herself yet,” _has created dark magic by using magical energy from magical creatures_ . Is _this_ what you wanted when giving them _our_ knowledge of magic _?_ ”

 

“Oh he is a creative one. Even I myself hadn’t given thought of doing that.” He said, tilting his head to the side in thought. Humans were really resourceful. It is a wonder that they haven’t found a way to get rid of the elves and dragons yet.

 

“This isn’t a good thing Aaravos!” Runaan said, sounding angrier than the last time he spoke. “The humans will use this unnatural magic against us in the future, even if they’ve been pushed out towards the west.”

 

“Fact or something that you guessed?” He questioned, smirking growing on his face. He did really like getting the Moonshadow elf riled up. It always meant a good and rough fight.

 

“It is fact Aaravos.” Runaan said. “Do not twist our words around to give us doubt about what we will do to you.”

 

“Very well.” Aaravos said, looking all three of the elves in the eyes.”But know this. Whatever punishment you have instore for me, I will escape it. No matter how long it’ll take me or how hard it’ll be, I will escape it.”

 

They said nothing more to each other after that. Aaravos took stance with his arms raised so he could quickly make the runes he needed for his attacks. Runaan took his bow from his back and took aim. Janai and the Skywing elf held up their weapons as well.

 

The silence took away every sound as all four of the waited for whoever would make the first move. Aaravos with a sudden smirk on his face made every visible part of his body glow in false start. He got the reaction he was looking for with Runan letting one of his arrows go and Janai moving to strike him with her blade.

 

He moved to dodged the arrow, keeping an eye on the Sunforged blade. That was the most dangerous weapon at the moment and the first thing that would need to go. When he heard the thack! of the arrow embedding itself into the wall behind him, Aaravos made a move to create the rune he would need to distract the Moonshadow and Sunfire Elves. He heard Runaan notching up another arrow as he focused on writing the rune in front of him and the glowing blade coming for him.

 

With the word being said quickly, a large amount of water rushed out of the rune and headed towards Janai. She tried to move away from it, but it quickly found it’s target. As it hit the Sunforged blade, the water quickly turned itself into steam. The steam spread around the room becoming a lot more difficult to navigate through with the bright glow of the moonlight.

 

Aaravos moved through the steam, hoping to reach the door to escape. Just before he could grab the handle, the steam was forcefully moved out the balcony doors by the Skywing elf. He continued to use the wind rune, giving Aaravos no room to use that trick once more.

 

Another arrow went by his head. And then the blade narrowly missed the back of his clothing as Janai took her chance at him. Aaravos was forced to keep moving around the room as Runaan quickly kept notching arrows and Janai swung at him with her blade.

 

As he kept dodging both of their weapons, he grew frustrated with the Skywing elf repeatedly using the same rune for the wind that was rushing around the room. When he was close enough, Aaravos used another rune. Electricity crackled as it moved towards its target. Just before the Skywing elf could do anything counter it, Aaravos used the same rune from before. The water rushed along the floor to the elf’s feet and when met with the lightning, it created the effect that he hoped for.

 

The elf was on the floor, knocked out for the time being. Aaravos turned back to the other two elves taking note of the nervous glance they shared. A smirk donned his face once more as he positioned himself to counter their physical attacks.

 

“I fear you might not make good on your declaration to capture and torture me with your punishment.”

 

A growl left Janai’s mouth as she charged towards him. He moved away, revelling in the anger he was causing in her. Aaravos should have known better than to gloat in the middle of a fight. Especially one with a well known assassin.

 

He felt a sharp pain go through his ear as something sharp brush by his ear. He could feel his blood dripping down the shell of his ear and on top of his cloak as he whipped his head around to spoke Runaan. He could see that the Moonshadow elf had taken his form when the moon was full and high, notching another arrow.

 

Aaravos made no move to cover the wound on his ear. Doing the magic he did with one hand was stupid as he might as well hand himself over to the other elves rather than accidentally blowing his limbs off. Just as he was about to give the Moonshadow elf a taste of his own medicine, a bright orange glow quickly swiped the opposite side of his head that Runaan tried to shoot with his arrows.

 

A rarely heard growl left his mouth as he noticed that Janai tried to take out his other ear. With a few quick moves, he used the water rune once more. Janai was more prepared this time around by quickly moving backwards. Still a bit of water managed to land on her clothing and body.

 

Just as he was about to use the other rune for lightning, another arrow managed to go through his cloak. The fletching made it so that the arrow was stung in his cloak, hanging like a small dead animal on a belt that he often the humans hunted. With narrow eyes he looked at Runaan.

 

With a few quick motions, he used another rune and activated it towards the Moonshadow elf. The small, but strong wind rushed over to the other elf, knocking him down. Aaravos was mildly satisfied when he heard the loud thud of Runaan hitting the floor. Before he could get up to attack Aaravos again, Aaravos moved to create a rune.

 

The room lite up with a bright orange as he shot a fire ball towards the Moonshadow elf. Runaan struggled to move away from the attack. Just as he threw a few more fireballs at the elf, he heard the heavy footsteps from Janai behind him.

 

Switching from one rune to another, he twisted his body so he could see the large amount of water splash onto the blade and her clothing. Steam rose from the sword. It wasn’t enough to create a cover to slip away, but it was enough to make the anger rise in the Sunfire elf. Another growl left her mouth, more frustrated than the last one.

 

“Are you even trying at this point?” Aaravos asked smugly.

 

“Do not be so smug.” She shouted, throwing his sword towards him. It was a blind shot, but still a good one as it sank itself into the wall, inches from where Aaravos was standing.

 

With practiced movement, he went to use a familiar rune at this point in the fight. When activating the lightning rune, it split into two different directions. Before they even knew it Janai and Runaan were struck.

 

Aaravos smirked once more when he heard the Sunfire fall to the floor like the other two before her. He took one last glance around the room to make sure that they were all down. Then he went over to the doorway, wanting to escape before any of them tried to capture him again. He needed to get as far as he could if he wanted to evade all of them.

 

Just as he was about to turn into the hallway, he felt something piercing through his cloak and into his arm. Just before he could make any kind of move, a strong gust of wind forced him to the wall. Then several arrows went through his clothing to pin him to the wall.

 

Even as he struggled against it, he knew there was not much of a chance that he would free himself before either Runaan or the Skywing elf reached him. Still Aaravos would rather be seen being defiant than as someone who admits defeat. A few more arrows went through his clothing and he knew that was the end for him.

 

Looking away from the wall, he saw Runaan and the Skywing elf coming towards him. The Skywing elf was a lot closer, holding up his hands in case he needed to use the wind rune again. Runaan was still using his other form, holding up his bow with a notched arrow. The both of them approached him with caution.

 

When they were close enough, they stopped. Then Runaan spoke up. “Do you have anything to say before we enforce your punishment?”

 

“I’ve said all that I needed to.” Aaravos said, sneering. He did not need any of them to feel any sorrow for him when they choose to do this rather than talk. They would be forced to swallow their words about the humans one day. He knew that much. “Do what you came here to do so I can start planning my escape.”

 

Runaan only nodded towards the other elf. He saw the pity in the Skywing elf’s eyes as he stepped closer to Aaravos. But it quickly went away when he threatened to use his magic again. There was the bright glow of the wind rune, lighting up the hallway. Then the sound of his head repeatedly smashing into the wall by Runaan who had snuck up on him while he focused on the rune.

 

It took several more hits to the wall before he started to lose his vision. Several more before a low groan came out of his mouth. Then two more to make him go unconscious.

 

For once in his life he was glad to be surrounded by darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this done in the span of five hours because my mind wanted to write about my new muse. Still it was worth downing two cups of soda to get this done in one finishing lol.
> 
> Anyway, after I watched the second season of The Dragon Prince I seriously wanted to write about Aaravos, especially how he might have been captured to be put into the mirror. Since we don't have a canon answer to this just yet, here's my own take on it. It's probably way off the mark of what the writers will do, but hey that's the fun of writing these kind of fics. It's just trying to put the pieces of the puzzle of a character who's connected to the plot, but hasn't been in it much together.
> 
> The only thing I'm worried about is the action part of this one shot since I'm still really weak at action scenes since they always stress me out. I may have gotten better after my whole year being so full of creativity to write for Prince Lotor, but not enough to still not stress if I'm making it coherent enough to understand and within character as well lol.
> 
> Hopefully it was a good one shot to read! :D


End file.
